paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol? Part 2
Paw Patrol? Part 2 6 Days Later Julian And Matt have got to know all the pups and all the people in Adventure Bay Ryder feel fine with them around pretty fast if you me the pups are pretty cool now and Ryder doesnt seem mad about how Matt asked out Kattie lol now back to the foward week. " At the Lookout "These people seem pretty cool i guess but there something up with Marshall he seems a bit Quite and not as clumsly maybe hes just leaving that stage and becoming more mature which i guess is good but i swear he seems like he's hiding something" Ryders Thoughts Ryder gets up and looks out to see the pups he see Marshall up which is weird beacuse him and Chase are the heavy sleepers "I wonder Why he's up? its nothing" Said Ryder All the pups were up and it was Breakfast time. Chase And Skye now sleeping in Skye's Pup house are up to all the pups are sitting and eating Breakfast "Moring PAW Patrol" Greeted Chase "HI!' All pups yelled "Enjoy Breakfast pups" said Ryder Walking back to the lookout "Now what do u guys think about Julian And Matt?" Asked Marshall "There Pretty Great"Answered Chase "There pretty Hype Dude that game Minecraft its so good"Said Zuma "I think Julian's pretty sweet he was here a couple of days ago fixing my tools and Skye Helicopter"answered Rocky Skye Laughs "I think Matt's Awesome he so funny and acts cool" "There both pretty cool" relied Rubble Ryder leaves the lookout to see the pups have there conversion "What about you Ryder?" Asked Chase "Mmm I think there pretty chill guys and are gamers that's new to Adventure Bay so i guess there pretty cool and trustworthy" Answered Ryder Pup Pad Rings Ryder Picks up Its Julian "RYDER I HAVE AN EMERGENCY MATT AND I HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!" "Matt thought he was good chemist and made a chemical fire its spearing and fast hurry over NOW!" Julian Pancied "No Job is to big no pup is too small" Yelled Ryder *Hangs up call* "PAW Patrol to the lookout" said Ryder calling the pups "Ryder Needs us" Marshall,Skye And Chase said All the pups rushed towards the lookout "Wow Marshall you haven't made any crashes" Zuma Said "Yup kinda weird' Added Rocky "I guess its good" said Marshall as the pups went up the elevator "Ready for Action Ryder Sir" said Chase "Thanks for hurrying over pups" There a fire in Julian And Matt's home" "Oh no are they OK?" all pups asked "there fine but the house isnt" "Marshall i need your water cannon and fire truck" "I'm Fired Up" "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll" At the resident of Julian And Matt "WERE HERE!" Yelled Ryder "ME too" Said Marshall "GO MARSHALL" Command Ryder "Ryder told me he updated my Tools Because I seem more Mature There a powered up hose now that a extreme it has not been tested yet put i think its time" Marshall Thoughts "ROOF hose on power mode level 10!" "MARSHALL WHAT ARE U DOING?!"Screamed Ryder The blast of the water was so powerfull it pushed Marshall back and he went Flying. the fires is out so thats good "AHHH HELP ME I'M FLYING" Screamed Marshall in Fear Then Marshall thought wait i can control the water now and started to aim the water to the floor allowing him to levitate "Now hose level 9 level 8 level 7 level 6 level 5 level 4 this is good im low in enough on the floor" "Wow Marshall why would you do that? it was never tested Now I have to deactivate it now" "No Ryder Please I just wanted to help" "NO BUTS Marshall your not Ready" "I'm Pretty sure all the other pups are ready why do u take me for a Idiot? If any other pups messed it would be all fine not with me" "Shut Your Mouth Marshall" "Really why don't you treat me like the other pups?" "Marshall Your Ticking me off" "For real I'm the one that no one likes not even the leader" "OK Marshall I Don't Like you your Kicked From the PAW Patrol Your just a stupid worthless pup anyway I like the Other pups over You" Marshall Face Tearing Up "WHY ME? I just Wanna be Loved" "Because Marshall your Stupid And no of the pups like you I'm Taking away all your gear and destroying your Fire Truck" Marshall Feels Hurt Hurt more than getting shot or even Death because Ryder Killed Nice Marshall "Fine I knew no one liked me just leave now I'll stay here on the Beach left to die" "Fine" Says Ryder as leaving and spiting on Marshall. Marshall's Crying "WHY I JUST WANNA BE HAPPY I JUST WANNA DIE NOW" "Wow Harsh" Said Julian to Matt "Lets go Marshall in our house repairs are done" Julian Walks out side to get the Hurt Dalmatian "Its OK Marshall its OK" "Great time to stop acting lets Rekt the Paw Patrol Category:Episodes